


good night, babe.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Kinda?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lucas and mark decide to catch up on their sex life, instead it isn't in sheets, instead its in the same van they are with the same members. [but they're asleep.]





	good night, babe.

"c'mon, we won't be caught, just try it out for once, mark." lucas tried to convince mark, but mark was worried. what if one of the members woke up when they were haven't that and tell everyone? "lucas, you're risking our relationship, i told you, it's not going to happen!" mark whispered back to lucas, as lucas made a pouting face. it had been a while and they're relationship had almost been crumbling but still somehow was maintained.   
  
"we haven't had sex in a long time mark, please, just lets try it out," it was kind of true, though. mark had been missing the time of pleasure for a long time, and now, his personal and celebrity life had been mashed up because he was included in all of the NCT units. it was a mess, and mark had been pushing back what he could've had, and now, he decided to try it out. "fine, but be quiet." "who are you talking about? isn't that you?" lucas laughed quietly as mark blushed a faint red.   
their lips started to touch, already feeling the bleeding pleasure just from the kiss that they hadn't shared in so long. their lips were in sync, as mark made a tiny, tiny, whimper in just how long he hadn't felt the others lips. he started to wrap his arms softly around lucas's neck, they disconnected their lips, making a long string of saliva, both breathless.   
   
"is it quick or slow?" lucas asked, "quick, we don't want to get caught, right?" mark whispered back, as lucas started to smile, mark felt a little embarrassed because he hadn't showed his parts to the other in so long it felt like their first time.  
  
mark started to take off his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, only to be revealed his hole, as lucas was excited, pulling down his zipper, revealing his semi-hard manhood. "stretch yourself in-front of me, mark," lucas said to the other, almost sounding like an order. mark spit on his fingers and brung it to his hole, putting his fingers in place, just a little touch and it made him whimper a tiny bit. he started to insert his fingers as he tried to hold back moans, continuing and was soon scissoring himself, while lucas was playing with his manhood watching mark play with himself. "that's so hot," lucas said, followed by a moan that mark had released, "s-sorry.." mark said quietly, meanwhile lucas was just too busy watching the hotness going on in front of him, "i'm ready," mark said trying not to stutter on his words, mark had retreated his fingers from his hole and looked around the seats to make sure everybody was asleep. everybody was sleep, thankfully.   
  
"you do it yourself, i'm not doing it, mark." lucas whispered to mark, as mark did what he was told. he placed his hole aligned at lucas's manhood, his hands struggling to keep him up, as he slowly lowered himself to the bigger insertion, the tip fully made it in and mark tried to hold in his moans, which was almost unbearable at this point. "ah, its so fucking good, keep going, mark," both of their bodies were becoming one. mark's dick was covered in a rose pink, with a load of precum coming out of the tip. lucas decided to quicken his pace and shove mark down, lucas's dick now inserted fully into mark's hole. lucas covered mark's mouth with his hand, knowing that mark was praying to release his moans, but since they were doing this in public, they couldn't.   
  
lucas, himself was holding in grunts, burying down his throat, "i'm going to start moving now, mark," lucas warned him, but mark didn't listen because he was in a ride of pleasure mixed with pain, pleasure overwhelming the other as lucas started to thrust forward, placing his hand down from mark's mouth, as both of them started panting, both of their bodies sharing heat, overcoming the coldness. mark grabbed the seat in front of him tightly, knowing that donghyuck and jeno were right infront of them with everybody else. lucas decided to play with mark, "i'm not doing the work anymore, mark, ride me now," "you're so selfish, lucas," but he still did it otherwise, as mark started to go forward and back, his ass hitting on lucas's hard abs. "i-i think i'm c-coming," mark said in a stutter, as lucas quickly put his hand up mark's mouth, blocking any noise as lucas thrusted forward, hitting mark's prostate, making mark come onto the seat and window of the van. lucas didn't stop there, as he wasn't close to cumming yet.   
  
mark was still in a phase of lust and his body was shaking. lucas took advantage of this moment and took a new position, bringing mark's legs up to his shoulders, lucas starting to go super-sayian on mark's hole. the speed was unbelieveable, the smacking of skin filling the room along with heavy panting and several skipped heartbeats. "s-shit, i think i'm gonna cum, mark," lucas stuttered along his words too, doing a few thrusts as he came into the tight wetness he had around his dick.   
  
it took a few minutes until they were back into reality, lucas's dick still in mark's ass. "didn't i tell you not to ever cum in me?" mark said, before lucas removed his dick from mark's hole, mark whimpering at the loss. cum started to flow out from his hole, "now i have to clean this up, you coming with me?" mark said, standing up, "yeah sure." lucas said, making their way out of the van, they saw the snow outside. they struggled to walk to the tiny bathroom that was just right over in front where the van was parked. both of them went into the bathroom and locked the door.   
  
mark slowly removed his pants and underwear, and lucas, like the horny shit he is, decided to insert a finger into mark's hole, even though they were still pretty sensitive because they just had sex a while ago, "round 2?" lucas asked in mark's ear, but mark couldn't deny it, it felt good. "f-fine.." cum covered lucas's finger, he added another finger, slowly fucking mark's hole. now, mark could freely moan. naughty moans that were high pitched filled the bathroom, as lucas continued to finger-fuck him, the pace becoming more and more quicker, mark finally cumming again. lucas stripped mark's shirt off, as he started to suck on mark's neck, "you're mine," lucas said, making so much hickeys that it almost covered mark's neck. his other hand started to play with mark's nipple, even giving him more pleasure. mark's stomach was becoming red, becoming drunk in pleasure, drunk in sex that he didn't have in such a longgg time. "you're so fucking hot baby, i just wanna fuck you so hard right now," lucas said, into his ear again, making mark shivers down his spine, that made mark even want to cum more. "i-i'm going to-" "no you're not." "w-why?" mark cried, literally. his eyes were starting to produce tears, the feeling was too good.   
  
his cum was being held in his dick, "pl-please lucas," mark pleaded, "beg more." lucas said, with a hint of harshness. after minutes and minutes of mark pleading, lucas finally let go, as mark arched his back, cum starting to go onto the bathroom wall.   
  
*  
  
"you're cleaning up the cum, not me, it was your fault, lucas. you convinced me into all this," mark said when he came back to his senses.   
  
"fine."   
  
"you clean up the van's seat and window, i'm gonna go and sleep on the other extra seat we have in the van."   
  
"good night, babe."  
  
  



End file.
